


Slipping Through My Fingers

by transboypeteparker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Howard stark isn't too much of a dick, Latinx Tony Stark, M/M, the Catholic Church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transboypeteparker/pseuds/transboypeteparker
Summary: Tony and Rhodey's daughter is getting married, and Tony takes this time to look back on important moments in her life.





	Slipping Through My Fingers

Tony can’t take his eyes off the picture just a few feet away. He knows he should be listening to Robbie--she’s lecturing him about his tie no doubt--but he can’t tear his eyes away. 

“ _ Apá _ ,” Robbie sighs, “you’re sixty years old and still can’t properly wear a tie.”

“Well, I’ve always had someone to do it for me,” he replies, finally focusing on the young woman in front of him. His daughter. He can feel his eyes getting misty as he gazes at her, all dressed in white. “You look beautiful,  _ gordita. _ ”

“Wh--hey! I thought you had stopped calling me that years ago!”

He lets out a quiet laugh and ducks when she swings at him with her bouquet. He grabs her hand and holds it, feeling a wave of emotion crash over him.

“Do you remember your first communion?”

“ _ Ay _ , what reminded you of that?”

“Your grandma made your dress.”

“Out of her wedding gown, I know,  _ apá. _ ” She looks at him and frowns. “What’s going on?”

“And now,” he continues, ignoring her question, “you’re wearing your  _ abuela _ ’s wedding gown.”

“Hey, is everything okay?”

Tony sniffles as he reaches out to fix her veil. “Everything is perfect, Robbie. This is your big day, and I remember realizing that during your first communion.”

“That is so weird!” Robbie giggles. “Why?”

“No offense to the Church, but you all looked like little brides up there. But your dad and I were so proud of you.”

He can feel more tears threaten to fall when his daughter smiles up at him. And looking at her, he can’t help but remember the last time she was wearing a pretty white dress and veil.

* * *

_James looked down at his watch and let out a long sigh. They were late. Because of course they were, when were they ever actually on time? Inside the bathroom he could hear his mother and his husband talking to each other as they frantically tried to get Robbie ready. He knocked on the door._

_ “Any progress in there?” _

_ “Stop asking!” he could hear his mom scold. _

_ “Yeah, honeybear,” Tony added as he leaned back towards the door and opened it a crack so he could smirk at his husband, “you can’t rush art.” _

_ “Our daughter isn’t posing as the  _ Madonna _ for da Vinci! She’s taking her first Eucharist, something  _ you _ insisted she do!” _

_ “Because  _ mamá _ was gonna be very upset with me if I didn’t! I can’t disappoint her, are you  _ crazy _? Now stop distracting us or else we’ll never be ready in time!” _

_ “We’re  _ already _ late!” _

_ “Make yourself useful and call the Starks to tell them we’ll be leaving in ten minutes!” Mrs. Rhodes yelled from inside. _

_ “Just hurry it up, Tones, or else we’ll never hear the end of it from your dad.” _

_ On the other side of the door, little Robbie stood on a footstep, staying still as her father and grandma fussed over her. She looked adorable in her communion dress, made from material from her grandma’s wedding dress, and loved running her small hands over the silky fabric. She felt pretty. She looked up at her  _ apá _ and giggled when she saw him focusing on her veil, a couple bobby pins clenched between his teeth. _

_ “ _ Apá _ ,” her tiny voice squeaked, “why don’t you and Daddy take communion?” _

_ Mrs. Rhodes’ hands froze in their work, and she took a moment to look over at her son-in-law. Tony just smiled at his daughter and put the last bobby pin in her hair. _

_ “Well,  _ gordita _ , Daddy isn’t Catholic like you and me, so he isn’t allowed to. And I did something that the Church didn’t like, so I can’t either. But after tonight you can! You’ll be able to go up with Uncle Steve. Isn’t that cool?” _

_ Robbie pouted and shook her head. “I wanna go with you!” _

_ Tony pressed a kiss to her forehead and took her hands in his. “I know, but I can’t go with you, honey. I really wish I could, but you’re gonna have to settle for Steve, okay?” _

_ “But why can’t you? What did you do?” _

_ He didn’t respond to her, just stood up and helped her down from her stool. “There you go, Robbie. You’re all ready.” _

_ Later, watching his daughter with all the other kids her age each taking a turn taking communion for the first time, Tony reached down to hold his husband’s hand and felt his cheeks grow a bit wet.  _

_ “You okay?” James whispered into his ear. _

_ “Huh? Oh, yeah. It’s just… Robbie’s growing up. She’s gonna start getting more independant and everything.” _

_ “Tony, honey, she’s seven.” James laughed under his breath and squeezed Tony’s hand. “If you’re this emotional at communion, imagine you at her wedding.” _

_ Natasha, sitting between James and Steve, leaned forward and grinned. “ _ If _ he ever let’s Robbie get married, he’s gonna be sobbing the whole time.” _

_ “I will  _ not _.” _

* * *

 

Tony sniffles and tries to casually wipe his tears away as he watches Robbie talk with her bridesmaids. Natasha and Sharon come over, and he knows they’re going to tease him to no end.

“Nobody mention anything,” he says.

“Was just going to offer you this,” Sharon replies and hands him a handkerchief. “I’m not going to make fun of you for crying, Tones, not on my niece’s wedding day.” 

“I may,” Natasha tells him with a grin. “But only at the reception.”

“Oh, well, I appreciate that, really.”

“Don’t be so grumpy!”

He groans when his cousin and best friend wrap their arms around him and coo at him like he’s their child. Robbie looks over and smiles at the three of them.

“Aw, look at you! Aunt Nat, Aunt Sharon, you both look amazing!”

“Yeah, for nearing fifty,” Tony mutters, letting out a cough when they both elbow him. “You’re both stunning and put these young women to shame.”

They smirk at him before their attention to the bride.

“Oh, Ducky,” Sharon cries, “you’re so gorgeous! Aunt Maria’s dress fits you beautifully!”

“No one is going to be able to take their eyes off of you,” Natasha agrees and touches the fabric of veil. “Hayden won’t be able to look away from you, honey.”

“That’s the point.” Robbie winks and strikes a pose. “ _ Abuela _ had a great sense of style, I’ll give her that.”

“It looks like your grandfather still does,” Amy, one of Robbie’s bridesmaids, calls from her position spying through a crack in the door. “He’s like, what? Close to a hundred? He still looks very dapper.”

“Surprised he even showed up if I’m being honest,” Robbie laughs. “He barely ever leaves his bed.”

“He never misses a family event,” Tony says, “especially if the media will know if he skips out. Remember when your  _ abuela _ dragged him to your sixteenth birthday?”

* * *

 

_ James and Tony sat at a table watching as their daughter danced with her godfather. Robbie was attempting to teach Steve some new dance all the kids were doing, and Tony was having the time of his life cackling while Sharon took a video. All around them were family members and friends of Robbie talking, eating, and dancing. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. _

_ “Your husband has two left feet,” James told Sharon as they saw Steve stumble yet again. “I don’t know how I didn’t see it at your wedding reception.” _

_ “You were too busy entertaining the flower girl.” _

_ “Oh, Robbie was so cute in that little flower crown!” Tony cooed and leaned on his husband’s shoulder. “She’s growing up so fast.” _

_ “I can’t believe in a few years she’s gonna be gra--oh god,  _ Tony _.” _

_ Tony turned to see what his cousin was looking at, and he felt his stomach drop. He scrambled to his feet and hurried to intercept the new guests before they could interrupt his daughter’s dance. _

_ “Dad.” He gave his father a stiff handshake before smiling and hugging his mother. “ _ Mamá. _ Glad you could make it.” _

_ “We couldn’t miss our granddaughter’s sweet sixteen!” Maria said as she scanned the room with bright eyes. “Where is my Robbie?” _

_ “She’s dancing with Steve over there. Want to sit with us?” _

_ He eyed his father, wondering what he would do. He’d ask what he was doing there, but he knew Howard would never miss an event as talked about as this. It was a closed party, but everyone knew it was Robbie’s sixteenth birthday, and photographers were camped outside to get a glimpse of the party guests. _

_ “Oh, yes please!” His mother took his arm and smiled up at him. “I’m getting too old, you know. I can’t even stand without getting back pain, can you believe that?” _

_ Tony led his parents back to where James and Sharon waited. He slipped into his seat beside his husband and watched his parents greet the other two. Maria, as usual, pressed kisses to James and Sharon’s cheeks while Howard offered his niece an awkward hug and a curt nod to his son-in-law. Tony rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. The warm feeling he’d had before was starting to rapidly cool. _

_ “ _ Abuela!  _ Grandfather!” _

_ They looked up to see Robbie coming to them with a large grin and healthy flush adorning her pretty brown cheeks. Steve followed, looking just as out of breath as he collapsed into the chair beside Sharon. Robbie came around to wrap her arms around Maria and let her  _ abuela _ cover her face in red lipstick. Then, to Tony’s amusement, she managed to rope Howard into a tight hug, and even the bitter old man couldn’t help but return the hug, awkwardly patting his granddaughter’s back. _

_ “I’m so glad you guys could make it! I told  _ apá _ you guys were just late!” She grabbed each of their hands and bounced a bit. “Do you want to dance?” _

_ Dread filled Tony when he heard Robbie’s question. He knew, and she knew, that Maria would decline because of her health issues, but he didn’t want his daughter to be heartbroken when Howard declined.  _ He _ didn’t have a reason other than the fact he was actually Satan. _

_ “I would love to,  _ mi vida _ , but I won’t be able to make it over there before my back gets the best of me,” Maria told her with an apologetic smile. “Howard, how about you go dance with our beautiful granddaughter?” _

_ Robbie turned her attention to Howard, and Tony’s heart broke seeing just how hopeful her eyes were. He was about to get up and dance with her himself when his father surprised him and actually  _ smiled _. Well, for how terrible the man was as a father, at least he was a slightly better grandfather. _

_ “I can’t dance to this music,” Howard told her when she started to tug at his arm. _

_ “Oh, don’t worry,” Steve laughed, “she’ll try her best to teach you.” _

_ Maria smiled as she watched her husband get dragged onto the dance floor by their granddaughter. “I think it’s good for your father to spend time with Robbie. He likes her.” _

_ “Wow, a grandfather liking his grandchild. Revolutionary,” Tony scoffed. _

_ “Antonio,” Maria warned, “your father wasn’t the best when it came to raising you, but I honestly believe he’s better now.” _

_ “Well I’m glad he treats Robbie with some affection. Otherwise he would never be allowed near her.” _

_ He watched Robbie laugh and twirl under Howard’s arm as a slower song played in the background. He still hated his father with every fiber of his being, but he had to admit, even that marble statue of a man had a soft spot for Robbie. _

_ “Hey, thanks for coming,” he whispered to his mother. “I know it means a lot to Robbie.” _

_ “Oh, believe me, we wouldn’t miss this for the world.” She reached over and squeezed his arm. “Even your father. As long as we’re alive, we will never miss an important event in Robbie’s life.” _

* * *

 

Tony squeezes Robbie’s hand when he can feel her start to tremble. Her eyes are firmly fixed on the door before them, her mind at the end of the aisle.

“Hey, there is nothing to be nervous about,” he whispers to her as the bridesmaids look over each other one last time. “Hayden is absolutely in love with you.”

Robbie lets out a shaky laugh and looks to her father. “Have you seen how Hayden looks?”

“If I had to guess, nervous. Everyone is nervous their wedding day, which is crazy considering how long you two have been together.”

“Five years.”

“You both are in love with each other,  _ gordita _ . The love of your life is waiting at the end of the aisle, not your executioner.”

Robbie laughs and sniffs. “I guess you’re right. Why am I nervous? It’s just Hayden.”

Tony looks over at her and smiles. “Still nervous?”

“Not nervous exactly…”

“What’s wrong?”

“Well, I mean, it’s stupid, really.”

“Nothing that upsets you is stupid, Robbie.”

“I just. I don’t know, I always imagined myself getting married in the church, you know? Not that getting married at the house I grew up in isn’t absolutely perfect, it’s just not what I envisioned.”

He pulls his daughter into his arms and holds her tight. “Robbie, that isn’t your fault. You haven’t done anything wrong, you hear me?”

“I know that,  _ apá _ . Believe me, I’ve made my peace. It’s just a bit… weird I guess. But not a bad weird.” Robbie looks down at her bouquet and laughs. “Hey, remember when I was a kid and always bugged you about communion?”

“I do. Steve was always upset to hear that he wasn’t good enough to escort you to the priest.”

“Well now my kids are going to ask me the same question! We’ve come full circle!”

“So you’re gonna carry on the tradition?”

“I mean I can’t disappoint  _ abuela _ , can I?”

Tony laughs and shakes his head. “No, you most certainly cannot.”

“Besides, the whole dramatic aesthetic the Church has going on? That’s really on-brand for me.”

Just then the music starts playing beyond the door, and Robbie clutches onto his arm like it’s her only lifeline. Her trembling returns as the bridesmaids start walking.

“Not to quote  _ Twilight _ , but, um, don’t let me fall.”

“Never,” Tony promises before taking the first step. “Let’s get you down there. Your wife awaits.”

* * *

 

_ “Oh, she’s absolutely gorgeous,” Tony choked out through his tears. _

_ James wrapped an arm around him as they stood beside Pepper’s bedside and looked at their newborn daughter. Tony’s best friend had agreed to be their surrogate, and they all had decided her girlfriend, his  _ other _ best friend, would be the godmother alongside Steve, yet  _ another _ of his best friends, who was the godfather. Natasha sat on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair to soothe her to sleep after an exhausting delivery. _

_ “Here, Tones, hold her,” Pepper whispered and handed the tiny bundle over to the father. “I’m going to nap, so please try not to cry too loud.” _

_ “No promises.” _

_ The new parents took a seat next to the door and watched their daughter sleep. They both could feel tears fall onto their cheeks as it really hit them that they were fathers, that they really were holding their baby and were going to take her home. James ran a finger gently over her nose and laughed. _

_ “We did it, Tony.” He brushed a kiss over Tony’s temple and rested his forehead against his husband’s. “She’s beautiful.” _

_ Tony couldn’t bring himself to look away from her and nodded. “She really is gorgeous. I thought babies were supposed to be weird looking?” _

_ “Not to the parents.” _

_ They looked up to see Tony’s mother and father closing the door. Maria had spoken, and she was gazing down at her granddaughter with so much warmth that Tony could feel more tears form in his eyes. _

_ “How’s Pepper?” Maria asked quietly. _

_ “She’s good,” Natasha called from the bed. “Just passed out, actually.” _

_ “Well, she did an amazing job bringing this little girl into the world.” Maria bent down and smiled at the baby. “She’s so precious. What did you end up naming her?” _

_ “Roberta,” James answered. _

_ “After your mother?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “Her full name is Roberta Maria Rhodes Stark,” Tony told her with a smile. “Named after both her grandmothers.” _

_ Maria dropped a kiss into her son’s hair before turning away to hide her tears. Her granddaughter was named after her. Tony felt his muscles tense up a bit when Howard knelt beside his chair and peered at Robbie. Tony was completely prepared to tell his father off, already forming the words in his brain, when Howard let out a soft laugh and brushed a hand over Robbie’s dark hair. _

_ “She’s pretty cute. Cuter than you were at least.” _

_ “Wh--she’s  _ gorgeous _.” _

_ “Hm, maybe so.” Howard cleared his throat and clapped a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Good, uh… good job.” _

_ Then he was gone, heading out the door with the excuse of finding a bathroom. Maria kissed both James and Tony again before following him out. James glanced over at his husband and laughed when he saw the look on his face. _

_ “Did that just happen? Did my father just tell me ‘good job’? That is… that is a first.” _

_ “I guess not even Howard Stark can hate our adorable baby.” _

_ “We’ll see. If he even makes  one rude comment about her, he’s never gonna see her again.” _

_ “No arguments here, honey.” James rubbed Tony’s back and laughed again. “We’re parents, Tones. We’re actually parents.” _

_ Tony smiled down at their daughter and promised, “You’re going to have the best parents. We’re going to love you and take care of you,  _ gordita. _ You don’t need to worry about anything.” _

* * *

Robbie and her new wife, Hayden, make the perfect picture as they sway together on the dance floor, completely lost in each other’s eyes and embrace. Tony has his face hidden in Steve’s chest as Sharon holds his hand and strokes his hair. Now that the ceremony is over, Tony has officially lost his little girl, and the realization of that is hitting him hard.

“Shh, Tony, it’s okay,” Sharon tries to soothe him. “She’s happy now with her loving wife!”

That just makes him sob harder, and Sharon winces, offering her husband an apologetic shrug when he glares at her. His tux is getting ruined.

“I want my honeybear,” Tony demands, his words a little muffled.

“Tony, sweetheart--”

“ _ I want my Rhodey _ !”

Natasha and Pepper stop as they pass by, and both Steve and Sharon give them desperate looks. They have to do something to console Tony before other people start to notice.

“Hey, Tones,” Pepper says as she lays a gentle hand on the man’s back, “why don’t I go get Robbie, okay?”

“Want Rhodey,” comes his pitiful reply.

“Okay, I’ll be right back.”

Pepper weaves through the tables and mingling guests until she reaches the happy couple. Robbie looks up and immediately frowns.

“What’s wrong? Is it Grandfather? I  _ knew _ he should have gone home after the ceremony! All this activity can’t be good for him.”

“Robbie, no, Howard is fine. Bucky and Sam are keeping him company.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

“It’s your father. He’s… well… just come with me, please.” Pepper gives Hayden a weak smile. “I am so sorry for stealing away your wife, but I promise you will have her back very soon.”

“ _ Apá _ ?”

Tony detaches himself from Steve and Sharon to face his daughter, his cheeks red and his eyes puffy from all the crying he’s been doing. Robbie kneels in front of him and takes his hands in hers.

“What’s going on,  _ apá _ ? Why are you crying?”

“Because you look so beautiful and you’re married and you’re all grown up and,” he breaks off and looks around the room with wild eyes, “and I can’t find my honeybear. Have you seen your dad?”

“Oh,  _ apá. _ ” Robbie cups Tony’s cheeks and attempts a smile through her tears. “Daddy isn’t here. Don’t you remember?”

Her heart breaks when the grief hits Tony. “I lost my Rhodey.”

* * *

 

_ The beep of the heart monitor wasn’t doing much for his nerves. The fact that he was even in a hospital wasn’t doing much for his nerves. He hated hospitals, especially after the diagnosis. He especially hated hospitals today. They knew it was going to be the last day. _

_ “Tones,” came the rasp from the occupant of the bed. _

_ Tony immediately leaned forward and grasped James’ hand, doing his best to keep from breaking down when his husband needed him most. He cradled James’ hand and gazed at his face, his beautiful face. _

_ “I’m here, platypus. I’m here.” _

_ “Has Robbie come yet?” _

_ “She and Hayden are on their way.” He placed his hand on his husband’s cheek and gently rubbed his thumb over the lines of his face. “How are you feeling?” _

_ “I don’t know how long I have, honey.” _

_ Tony swallowed a a sob that threatened to escape his chest and bowed his head to hide the grief on his face. He didn’t want to be facing this alone, but he didn’t want his daughter to face this either. But she deserved to say goodbye to her dad. _

_ “Just hang in there, honeybear,” Tony begged. “Our daughter has to say goodbye.” _

_ “Tony.” _

_ He could feel a weak hand reach up to wrap around his wrist. He forced himself to look into the sunken eyes of the love of his life. He felt as though he was dying alongside James. _

_ “Rhodey--” _

_ “I need you to know that I love you. I have always and will always love you.” A cough rattled deep in his lungs. “I need you to know that loving you and sharing a life with you was the greatest achievement I could ever have dreamt of.” _

_ “ _ James _ , please--” _

_ “And I need you to tell our daughter how proud I am of the woman she’s become, and how sorry I am that I can’t make it to see her marry the most perfect woman for her, a woman who cares for her better than we ever can.” _

_ Tony broke, heavy sobs wracking his body and filling the cold room. He hated himself for it. Hated himself for wasting the precious moments he still had left with his soulmate. He forced himself to take a deep breath and press his forehead against James’. Their breath mingled together as they stared into each other’s eyes for the last time. _

_ “James Rhodes, my Rhodey, my platypus, my honeybear, my  _ husband _ ,” Tony whispered, “nothing will ever come close to the joy and love I felt with you. I could live to be in my nineties or my hundreds like my bitter ass old man, and I would still never forget you. I still would never be able to love anyone like I have loved you for forty years.” _

_ James smiled and closed his eyes. Tony’s lips trembled as he kissed his husband once more. He held James’ hand to his lips as the heart monitor flat-lined, the love of his life slipping through his fingers like his mother did almost ten years before. _   
  



End file.
